Baby, Come Back To Me PLEASE!
by truevi3t
Summary: Summary:Hey! I changed this rating to T just in case!
1. Someone Else?

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella break up after four months of pure bliss. It turns out that Troy had fallen for Sharpay. Gabriella promises herself that she'll always be in love with Troy and no one else. But what happens when she does find her absolute soul mate? Find out in Baby, Come Back To Me PLEASE!**

Chapter 1: Someone else?

"Hey Troy, wait up!"

It was Sharpay. "Hey Troy! Did you break up with Gabriella yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well, when are you going to!" said Sharpay.

"Soon, very soon."

"Well it better be! I don't want to hide this anymore!"

"Don't worry! Look I gotta go to class. See ya later!"

"Bye!" Sharpay kisses him on the lips right before he goes.

Gabriella is singing to herself "Love You So" by Natalie.

"_Ooh I love you so! Just look in these eyes to tell you where this could go!"_

"You're still singing that song!"

Gabriella turned around. It was just Troy teasing her.

"YESS! It's my favorite song you know!"

"I know," Troy said with a troubled face.

Gabriella asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…Why? Don't you trust me?" Troy was thinking about the cheating on her business.

"Of course I trust you! Why wouldn't I?

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Troy was making sure…He would have to answer truthfully if it wasn't for the promise to tell the truth to questions.

"Duh! Have you been drinking a lot of coffee lately?"

"No."

"Whatever. I gotta go now so see you later!" Gabriella pecks Troy on the cheek.

"All right, see you later!"

Troy was thinking…He was very deep in thought.

_When should I tell her? More likely _**HOW** _should I tell her? "Hey Gabriella! Listen, I've been cheating on you for the last month with one of your best friends, Sharpay!" Yeah, right! If I tell her that she's probably gonna kill her._

This is my first time, so no burns PLEASE! R&R would be very much appreciated! BTW, what _is_ R&R? Catch ya on the flip side!

Soccergurl88


	2. What’s wrong with everybody?

YAY! Second chapter! Lol! I'm going to be doing the 101 Kisses thing. Mine will be…Troyella! So, I'll be doing A LOT of Troyellas.

Chapter 2: What's wrong with everybody?

Troy was thinking…He was very deep in thought.

_When should I tell her? More likely _**HOW** _should I tell her? "Hey Gabriella! Listen, I've been cheating on you for the last month with one of your best friends, Sharpay!" Yeah, right! If I tell her that she's probably gonna kill her._

_I wonder what was really bothering Troy?_ Gabriella had thought._ I know him. Something was on his mind. Oh hey, there's Sharpay! Maybe she knows. I'll go and ask her._

"Hey Sharpay!"

Sharpay turns around and sees Gabriella.

_Wow, first me who run, now Gabriella. Is it running day for girls or something?_

"What's up Gabi?"

"I was wondering…Do you know what is up with Troy? I think he's hiding something from me."

_Oh, you don't want to know. Man, what should I tell her? I'm her best friend so I _**SHOULD **_tell her the truth but then that would cause lots of trouble. But if I put it off and let Troy tell her after so long of togetherness with each other…I definitely _**DO NOT **_want to get into details. Oh why oh why, does Troy have to be so CUTE! _Thought Sharpay.

"No, maybe you should just ask him. You know have a talk to get everything out in the open," said Sharpay.

_Okayyyy, now Sharpay is acting weird. What is up with everyone today?_

"What do you mean? I mean that Troy and I have a relationship with no lies!"

"That's what you think," said Sharpay in a very very little whisper. But now little enough!

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" Sharpay informed Gabriella, with crossed fingers behind her back.

"Whatever! Come on! Let's get to class before Mrs. Darbus sends _us_ to detention."

Gabriella starts running.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Sharpay says laughing.

_Man, not even Gabriella or Chad knows my deepest secret that I would _**HAVE **_to tell Gabriella soon. Only Sharpay knows because she's in on it too. This is such a disaster!_

_I wonder if Gabriella is suspicious. I'll have to ask Sharpay if she talked to her, rather questioning her about my behavior. Why does Sharpay have to come around looking freaking cuter than Gabriella with her makeup and all that perfume?_

I know what R&R means now! Thank you for explaining it to me! So…Please R&R!

Soccergurl88


	3. The Truth Will Get More Worse to Hear

Hey! Ok…Thanks to a few reviewers…I think I now know how to do this. So here you go! Chapter 3!

Chapter 3: The Truth Will Get More Worse to Hear

Gabriella's POV

Gee, Sharpay and Troy were acting all weird today. Maybe they're hiding something from me? No, they couldn't! I trust them…If something was wrong, they'd tell me, right? Hopefully, it's just one big misunderstanding. Hopefully.

Normal POV

Troy was practicing some free shooting in his front yard.

"Hey! Just the guy I was looking for!" said Sharpay.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much…Did I mention that Gabriella might be suspicious?"

"What did you say to her?"

"Just listen to the whole quoted conversation,

'"_Hey Sharpay!" _

"_What's up Gabi?"_

"_I was wondering…Do you know what is up with Troy? I think he's hiding something from me."_

"_No, maybe you should just ask him. You know have a talk to get everything out in the open." _

"_What do you mean? I mean that Troy and I have a relationship with no lies!"_

"_That's what you think_

"_Excuse me? What did you say?"_

"_Oh nothing! Nothing at all!" _

"_Whatever! Come on! Let's get to class before Mrs. Darbus sends us to detention."_

"_HEY! Wait for me!"'_

"So that's what happened."

Troy said, "All righty then, was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, I'm having a party. Here's your invitation!"

"Thanks. So I guess I'll see you there?"

"Of course!"

Troy kisses her before she leaves.

(The night of the party)

Normal POV

Troy and Sharpay were by the stairs drinking some punch made by a revengeful Taylor. Slowly, one by one, the guests went home. It was lucky that Gabriella couldn't make it, well lucky for Troy and Sharpay. Troy told his parents that he was staying the night at Chad's house…not really the whole truth. He was spending the night, but not at Chad's house. Ryan was in on their secret too, Troy's and Sharpay's. What was in the punch they were drinking? Well, it was special punch for them. It had a drug that could make you drunk. So then, in the morning when the young couple woke up, they had found each other in the same bed…Butt naked! Well, it was only Troy who woke up, and he seemed to like seeing Sharpay naked…Was he a pervert or something? So, he found his cell phone and started taking pictures of her. He fell back asleep. Then, Sharpay woke up…Finding Troy naked. She thought he looked hot liked that, she started taking pictures of her own, with Troy naked, of course! She wanted to touch him so badly, but she was afraid to wake him up. She thought, probably that they had some good sex! She had finally remembered the sex. Indeed, it was a damn good sex! She did touch him and Troy touched her. He said she had such big breasts and the bigger, the better! She said that the touch of his penis felt too good to be true! She NEVER wanted to say that! But she did…it was all the drunk talking. She went back to bed. Then, suddenly, they woke up at the same time noticing that they were touching each other in their sleep! They didn't let go of each other at all…This will be more difficult to tell Gabriella.

I know, I know…Too much of that stuff. That's why I re-rated it teen...Just to be safe!

You don't have to read it anymore if you don't want to. I really don't care.


	4. The others are starting to know

Yayy! The moment you've all been waiting for…Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: The others are starting to know

_Recap: Troy and Sharpay were by the stairs drinking some punch made by a revengeful Taylor. Slowly, one by one, the guests went home. It was lucky that Gabriella couldn't make it, well lucky for Troy and Sharpay. Troy told his parents that he was staying the night at Chad's house…not really the whole truth. He was spending the night, but not at Chad's house. Ryan was in on their secret too, Troy's and Sharpay's. What was in the punch they were drinking? Well, it was special punch for them. It had a drug that could make you drunk. So then, in the morning when the young couple woke up, they had found each other in the same bed…Butt naked! Well, it was only Troy who woke up, and he seemed to like seeing Sharpay naked…Was he a pervert or something? So, he found his cell phone and started taking pictures of her. He fell back asleep. Then, Sharpay woke up…Finding Troy naked. She thought he looked hot liked that, she started taking pictures of her own, with Troy naked, of course! She wanted to touch him so badly, but she was afraid to wake him up. She thought, probably that they had some good sex! She had finally remembered the sex. Indeed, it was a damn good sex! She did touch him and Troy touched her. He said she had such big breasts and the bigger, the better! She said that the touch of his penis felt too good to be true! She NEVER wanted to say that! But she did…it was all the drunk talking. She went back to bed. Then, suddenly, they woke up at the same time noticing that they were touching each other in their sleep! They didn't let go of each other at all…This will be more difficult to tell Gabriella._

Sharpay's POV

Wow, I hope he doesn't remember the damn good sex. If he did, then he's probably going to ask how and why.

Normal POV

Troy just realized they had sex…AGAIN! Then, he suddenly said, "Love the boobs, Sharpay! You look hot." Then, he mumbled something else, something about pie, then dozed back to sleep. Sharpay was shocked. She knew Troy and he would never say that…Unless he was still drunk! She remembered that Troy did drink a lot of that punch, she had one and a half cups. What was in that punch?

Sharpay's POV

What was in that punch? What made Troy say that? Wait a second…Taylor made the punch…Did she know about this? This is horrible! She might blab something about this to Gabriella! Whoa, I'm feeling sleepy too. Mustn't fall asleep…zzzZZZzzz…zzzZZZzzz.

Normal POV

She couldn't feel it, but she knew that Troy was touching her everywhere again. She didn't even know that someone was spying on her.

Troy's dad's POV

Hmm, Troy wouldn't be this late…Better call Chad to see if he's still there. Let's see here…AH! Here's his number.

Normal POV

"Hello?"

"Hi, Chad, this is Mr. Bolton.

"Oh, hey what's up, coach?"

"Is Troy still there?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't he there sleeping over at your house?"

"No…Why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is Troy…He's in big trouble now!"

"Ok, see you later then."

"Good bye Chad. Thank you for giving me the info."

Chad's POV

That was weird. Why would Troy say that he was at my house when he isn't…Hmmm. This is suspicious. I wonder if Taylor knows anything…I'll ask her later today.


End file.
